You love her, don't you?
by xHearter
Summary: Tamaki finally realizes his undoubting love foe haruhi... how does everyone react? how does haruhi react?  This is just another Ouran story pretty much,i love that show and I'm kinda sorta continuing it threw this xDD  tamaharu twincest and morixhunny 3


_**A/N: OKAY THE BEGINNING WILL BE CONFUSING BUT KEEP READING AND YOU'LL UNDERSTAND SO NO BITHCING IN THE COMMENTS! Lol, when I read over my own fanfics I always have to wonder what the hell I was smoking a few seconds ago when I wrote them...**_

_**a few thins to note: **_

_**-this is take place around... episode 24. It's pretty far into the series but not after the ending... lol**_

_**-It is priarily Tamaharu but im gonna have to throw some morixhunny and twincest in there... xDD**_

_**-it's kinda short right now but I have plans... I PROMISE lol.**_

_**-AND NO COMMENTS ON SPELLING! haha... OR GRAMMAR!**_

_**and I dont own ouran... sadly xDD**_

_Title it, 'My Mission,' by Tamaki Suo._

_When I woke up in the morning I decided that I had a mission. Not just any mission... a serious mission and I definitely wouldn't end up spazzing out or being over dramatic while accomplishing this mission._

_I had realized something the night before... something that no idiot could ever see. I was so proud of myself for realizing it that I just had to tell Kyoya. I needed Kyoya's advice for one, and another, I was tired of everyone calling me an idiot all the time! Once they saw that I was so aware of my own emotions they'd stop it for sure!_

_So I had a mission... a serious mission... (pfff, yeah right... ) in which I would never spazz out or anything while accomplishing it, not a chance! (hahaha, this is so stupid it's hilarious!) And..._

_Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru, what're those things in parenthesis? _

_(Nothing... just our input.)_

_Hey you're supposed to be typing what I say, I don't want you're input! No, that wasn't supposed to be in the story! Hey... stop it! WHAT THE HELL? Stop it! GAHH YOU'RE RUINING THE WHOLE THI-_

"And just what exactly are you three doing...?" Kyoya asked as he saw the twins laughing, typing on a laptop, and Tamaki yelling for some reason. He _always_ had to find some reason to yell, didn't he?

"Oh!" Tamaki stood up straight and his face suddenly lit up, "I am so glad you asked, Kyoya! I was just getting the twins to type up a little something for me!"

"Yeah, and it's totally over dramatic and lame..." Hikaru commented and Tamaki twitched.

"Yeah, and it's kinda ironic how over dramatic it is and part of it is about how you _won't _be over dramatic..." Kaoru added.

"OH SHUT UP!"

Kyoya couldn't help but chuckle. "What's the story about this time?

"Hmm? Oh... it's just about the epiphany I had yesterday... and a mission that I have today..."

"Mission?" _Wow... this is seriously over dramatic..._ "It wouldn't happen to be a costly mission... now... would it?"

Judging by how Tamaki flinched Kyoya was probably using his evil look again with out intending it... Tamaki's reaction was always hilarious.

"No... it's not costly at all... but um... it does sort of involve you..."

_...that doesn't sound good..._ "How's that?"

Tamaki flinched again, "Um... just come over here Kyoya!" Tamaki took off and Kyoya followed... slowly.

Tamaki made them hide under a table and talk.

"What is it this time Tamaki?" Kyoya sighed.

"This time?"

"You _always_ have _something_ going on..."

"Oh... yeah... well, um... this is sort of important, and I need your advice."

"As always. Go on."

Tamaki was ready to say it... he had a mission... a serious mission... and... he... couldn't... take it anymore!

"I'M IN LOVEWITH HARUHI!" he blurted out! "I realized it last night and I don't know what to do!" _Dammit Tamaki... _He told himself,_ That was TOTALLY spazztic!_

_Shut UP Tamaki!_ He counter argued... to himself...

"So you just realized this?" Kyoya smirked.

"..h..huh?"

"I could tell all along... we all could. I knew you were and idiot, but I honestly didn't think you were _that_ much of a dumb ass..."

"Wait a second... you knew all along? Why didn't you guys tell me!

Kyoya sighed, "You seriously need us to _tell_ you what your feelings are?"

Then Tamaki got really close to Kyoya, right up in his face, decided to ignore what Kyoya had just said and just bellowed, "How do I tell her? What if she rejects me! WHAT DO I DOOO!"

"First of all, _calm down_ or I won't help you."

"Okay! Okay, I'll be calm! I promise!"

Kyoya sighed... again... "Well... um... hmm..." And it was then that Kyoya realized he actually had no idea what Tamaki should do.

It was bound to happen... honestly he couldn't imagine how this could _not _happen, Tamaki was always all over Haruhi. He was bound to realize it eventually...

The problem was; did Haruhi like _him_?

Kyoya considered himself good at reading people. He of course couldn't see into them as well as Haruhi could. The way she could look into a person's soul was simply amazing... but Kyoya was pretty good and grasping pretty much everyone's personalities and typical behavior... everyone, that is, except for Haruhi.

So faced with this situation, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell if Haruhi liked Tamaki or not, so telling him to go ahead and confess could lead to problems. He didn't even want to think about how much of a pain Tamaki's depression would be if he got rejected. And his depression wouldn't be ridiculous depression for once, so Kyoya would actually feel bad for him... he couldn't let that happen.

But now, fully taking in the situation, he didn't know what to do. Maybe Tamaki wasn't being so stupid after all... for once...

"'Well,' _what_ Kyoya?" Tamaki beamed, "You have an idea?"

"...Actually...I don't this time."

"WHAT!" Tamaki lost strength and let himself fall face first onto the floor. Kyoya almost laughed, but he stopped himself.

"Maybe you should think of a plan yourself for once... I won't always be there to help you... and didn't you say you had a 'mission'? What was that?" Kyoya asked while pushing up his glasses and then realized that Tamaki was still lying on the floor, mumbling,

"Kyoya always knows what to do... now what..?"

"Tamaki..." Kyoya nudged him.

"Hmm?"

"What was your mission?"

"Oh... right... I'm not really sure! heheh..." Tamaki grinned sheepishly.

Kyoya sighed for about the fiftieth time in this ridiculous conversation, "Well, why are you asking _me_ about something like this...?"

"Because we're best friends!"

"Right..." Kyoya sighed, pushing aside the fact that he was touched whenever Tamaki said that, "Why don't you go ask the twins for advice?"

"Are you kidding!" Tamaki asked, "They'll get jealous and set me up to embarrass myself right in front of my Haruhi!"

Kyoya Chuckled, "So your not as clueless as I thought..."

"Kyoya!" Tamaki groaned and stared at him with eyes that said "I'm not kidding around!" and, "take me seriously for once!"

Kyoya sighed, yet again, and told Tamaki that he didn't know what to do at the moment, but he would think about it.

"Thanks!" Tamaki smiled, "Let's get out from under this table..."

"Hey you guys... What are you doing down there?" Haruhi asked looking down at them before Tamaki could crawl out. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with lase and adorable poofy sleeves.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki got starstruck, "Why are you wearing that?"

"Well...uh... the twins..."

Hikaru and Kaoru ran up and interrupted her, both of them leaning on one of her shoulders, "We overheard you talking with Kyoya-Senpai earlier, boss." Kaoru smirked.

"I mean it wasn't that hard to over hear... you were sort of yelling..." Hikaru added.

"So we decided that you might like this outfit on Haruhi... now that you... know how you feel..." They said in unison and winked, trying their best not to crack up.

"How he feels?" Haruhi cocked her head, but before the twins could respond Tamaki grabbed them both and pulled them under a table across the room.

Haruhi looked down at Kyoya, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing..." Kyoya sighed and got up off the floor, "Just those three idiots at it again."

Haruhi giggled.

"Okay, you two, enough playing around!" yelled Tamaki, "This is a serious situation! I really care about-"

"Uh boss..." The twins pointed behind Tamaki. He turned around and saw that Haruhi was watching and could here everything they were saying...

"AHHHHH!" Tamaki grabbed the twins again and went into a different room.

"Okay, ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND! I'M SERIOUS ABOUT HARUHI!"

"Boss... I'm pretty sure she can hear you..." Hikaru told him.

"DAAAH!"

"Yeah seriously..." Kaoru began, "quiet down!"

"Fine... I'm gonna ask you two calmly. Please don't mess around with me and Haruhi!"

"Well..." Hikaru replied, "Don't think we're just gonna hand her over to you."

Kaoru froze and looked to the floor. He wasn't sure what Hikaru was saying exactly... but he couldn't deny that he also felt jealous... yet he couldn't exactly explain why, but... he didn't want to hand her over either!

"Yeah." He said, "We're not giving up just yet. Don't think we're just gonna leave you two alone so you can hit it off!"

Tamaki stiffened sunk to the floor, "No... you two will ruin my chances forever! It's hopeless! I'll never be with my Haruhi..."

They just stepped over him and walked out of the room.

"He's pathetic." Hikaru said under his breathe.

"I know..." Kaoru responded.

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

"Hey boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to him pulling Haruhi behind them. When Tamaki looked up Hikaru shoved Haruhi behind his back so Tamaki couldn't see her

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Hey, what're you two doing to my Haruhi!"

"Oh nothing..." Kaoru smirked... "We just have a little something for you..."

Hikaru stepped away and reveled Haruhi... in...

"BUNNY GIRL COSPLAY!" Tamaki exclaimed and sort of 'drowned in the air' from the cuteness. "That's adorable..."

"Well it's just _great_ that you feel that way..." Haruhi muttered angrily, "Now I'd appreciate it if you perverts would let go of me and let me change back into my uniform!"

"Yeah, let go of my Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"And Tamaki-Senpai..." she sounded even angrier...

But of course Tamaki didn't realize... "Yes, Haruhi?"

"Quit saying 'My Haruhi' all the time... I don't belong to you, I don't belong to anyone! Why don't you freaks just leave me alone for a while!" and at that she ran off and went to go find her uniform. Who knew where the twins had hidden it...

"...HARUHI!" Tamaki cried and fell down on the floor... again.

"Ugh, boss, You're so pathetic..." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, seriously," said Kaoru, "You know Haruhi was only acting like that because we got her angry in the first place. She didn't really mean what she-"

"JUST SHUT UP! My Haruhi HATES me because of you two!"

The twins and him kept on bickering, Tamaki still lying on the floor, as Kyoya walked up and extended his hand toward the pathetic creature on the floor that was supposedly his 'best friend'... why did it have to be Tamaki who he enjoyed spending time with... of all people?

"...huh?" Tamaki looked up. "What is is Kyoya?"

"This is really bothering you, isn't it? You being depressed is frustrating, the host club isn't the same when you're just uselessly lying around... so I'm going to talk to Haruhi for you and see what I can-"

Tamaki jumped up and threw his arms around Kyoya, "Thank you so much Kyoya! You're my best friend!"

"I have an urge to push you back down..."

"Hahaha, don't say that!"

"Seriously, get off of me before I snap..."

_A/N aaaaaaaand... that's it!_

_So review or I wont write _

_no hard... jus kinda... click the review word below... ;D_

_(does this look like an arrow? xDD)_

V


End file.
